


An Artist

by 5_0_5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve is an artist, buckys whipped, oh boy, preserum steve, steve is artsy, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0_5/pseuds/5_0_5
Summary: "Steve was, after all, always an artist at heart. The calluses on his fingers know the shape of a pencil inside and out, and his ears have memorized the sound of graphite against paper. His eyes have been trained to see beauty in everything, but there's no beauty like James."just a short drable about stevie





	An Artist

Steve was, after all, always an artist at heart. The calluses on his fingers know the shape of a pencil inside and out, and his ears have memorized the sound of graphite against paper. His eyes have been trained to see beauty in everything, but there's no beauty like James. Ever since they were little, back in brooklyn when Steve kept bruises like badges and Bucky really didn't know just how to save him, Steve drew Bucky. Steve has muscle memory of the shape of Bucky's lips, he's memorized the way to perfectly flick the pencil to create the pouty shape of his lips. He knows perfectly how to shape Bucky's eyes on a page, exactly how how many eyelashes to flick up and how many to flick down. The shape of Bucky's face has a place forever in Steve's mind, how to line his sharp jaw and frame his eyes and lips and nose.   
Steve, an artist before a soldier, knows beauty. Knows how to appreciate a ruined city like no one else. Knows that Bucky's smile will never falter, even when its barely there and there's blood at the edge, Steve knows that Bucky's smile is the most beautiful thing on earth and maybe beyond. Steve can't help tracing the bend of Bucky's upper lip when he's not really focusing, its just something his fingers know. His hand knows Bucky, more than his eyes do.   
Steve knows that Bucky is, through everything, his. Bucky didn't know himself on the helicarrier, didn't know that Steve wouldn't dare fight him. But Steve found himself waking up in cold sweats, but not about the cold look in Bucky's eyes, but Bucky not making it out alive. Steve, an artist before anything, loves Bucky.   
Steve, an artist before a lover, almost cried at the sight of Bucky's little apartment. It resembled their old one, when everything was almost good.   
Steve, an artist, saw Bucky's eyes. They held remembrance and fragments of a man. The pupils dilated at the sight of Steve. And Steve decided then, that he wasnt an artist before anything. Steve was Buckys, before an artist.


End file.
